1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment having an image display apparatus and speakers.
2. Description of Related Art
In small electronic equipment, such as a monitor apparatus for personal computers, in which an image display apparatus for displaying images and speakers for radiating sounds are incorporated into a cabinet, the speakers are often disposed, within the front of the cabinet, outside the left and right sides of or outside the lower side of an image display screen of the image display apparatus. However, in large electronic equipment, such as a television apparatus having an image display screen of a large area, speakers are also large, and when the speakers are disposed above, below, or on the left and right sides of the image display screen, the speakers occupy large spaces, increasing the height as viewed in an up-down direction and the width as viewed in a left-right direction of the electronic equipment. Thus, this configuration is disadvantageous in making the electronic equipment smaller in size (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-214234).
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-056768, when the height of the electronic equipment as viewed in the up-down direction is increased with respect to the depth thereof as viewed in a front-rear direction, the center of gravity of the electronic equipment is located at a high position. In this case, in order to prevent the electronic equipment from falling down and keep it stable at the time of its installation, a pedestal or stabilizing support is typically provided, which projects frontward from the front edge of the bottom of the cabinet.
As mentioned above, the electronic equipment of the related art require a space as large as the outline of each speaker, in addition to a space occupied by the image display screen, at the front of the cabinet. This makes it disadvantageous in reducing the height as viewed in the up-down direction or the width as viewed in the left-right direction of the cabinet. Moreover, since the pedestal must be provided in order to keep the electronic equipment stable at the time of its installation, it not only is costly but also disadvantageous in ensuring a degree of freedom in design.